


Touch me...please

by artfulinanities



Series: Just Some Tumblr Things... [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Touching, ish, kinda smutty, mostly comfort, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfulinanities/pseuds/artfulinanities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock comfort each other with touch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me...please

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Tumblr thing...I'm feeling sad and anxious and this was cathartic...

When Sherlock can’t focus - there’s too much data, too much noise, too much…everything - he reaches out, snagging John’s cuff between long fingers and asking him softly, “Could you just…touch me, please?” And John does, and the world narrows down to John’s scent and John’s hand at his nape and _finally_  he can think.

When John wakes from a nightmare, visions of Sherlock falling, of the war, all dancing in front of him, he rolls onto his side, Sherlock awake and watching him, and he asks, voice shaking, “Touch me. Please. I need to know you’re real.” And Sherlock does, and John can feel his heart beating.

When Sherlock is exhausted, but his mind won’t settle, he curls up in John’s lap, murmuring into the crook of his neck, “John…touch me…please?” And John cards steady fingers through Sherlock’s curls until he’s asleep, then carries him to bed.

When John gets off the phone with Harry and they’ve had a row, or their parents come up, or she’s fallen off the wagon again, John rests his forehead against Sherlock’s shoulder and sighs, “Touch me? Please…” And Sherlock folds him into a gentle embrace, John’s head tucked under his chin.

When John takes Sherlock apart, kissing down his neck, leaving marks on his pale skin, keeping him wanting, waiting, _aching_ , he throws his head back and keens, “Touch me. God, _please_!” And John does, holding him close as he comes apart at the seams.

When Sherlock comes down from his high and returns the favour, hands roaming, mouth relentless, and John begs, “ _Fuck_ , Sherlock. Touch me. Christ, please, _touch me_!” And Sherlock does, kissing John deeply as he shivers above him.

When they’re both sated and giddy, bodies wiped down and sweat cooling on their skin, they stare at each other, moving together as one, whispering into each other’s skin, “Touch me. Please. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by and say hello on [my Tumblr](http://artfulinanities.tumblr.com/)


End file.
